Stuart Coleman
Stuart Coleman is a commercial artist, singer, and former actor who appeared as a background performer in five episodes of and . He received no credit for his work. Two of his Star Trek: Voyager costumes from the episodes "Waking Moments" and "Flesh and Blood" were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction, where his name was misspelled as Stewart Coleman on one costume tag. His costume from the episode "Revulsion" was also sold off and was previously worn in the sixth season episode . Coleman filmed his scenes for "Revulsion" on Wednesday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16. For "Waking Moments", he filmed his scenes on Tuesday , Wednesday , and Friday on Paramount Stage 8 and 9 and during second unit on . For "Inquisition", Coleman filmed his scenes on Friday on Paramount Stage 4 and Tuesday on Paramount Stage 17. For "His Way" he was on set between Monday and Thursday . For his final Trek episode "Flesh and Blood", he filmed his scenes in early . Coleman started working as an actor in 1995. He was featured in episodes of Crossroads Cafe, Weekly World News, Baywatch, Cybill, Melrose Place, Party of Five, Coach, Space: Above and Beyond, Frasier, Beverly Hills, 90210, Sisters, Baywatch Nights, Murder She Wrote, High Society, Pacific Blue, Murphy Brown, 7th Heaven (starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks), High Incident, Caroline in the City, The Pretender, Profiler, Sliders, Unsolved Mysteries, Diagnosis Murder, Malcolm & Eddie, Smart Guy, Working, and The Office (2009). His film work includes featured and supporting parts in the family comedy Space Jam (1996, with Brad William Henke, Steve Kehela, and Frank Welker), the science fiction comedy Project: ALF (1996, with Miguel Ferrer, John Schuck, Erick Avari, Ed Begley, Jr., Ray Walston, Lee Arenberg, Randy Oglesby, and F.J. Rio), 's thriller Ransom (1996, with John Short and Henry Kingi, Jr.), the science fiction thriller Dark Breed (1996, with Jonathan Banks, Carlos Carrasco, Robin Curtis, Josh Clark, and Lance LeGault), the television drama Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996, starring Ashley Judd), Tom Hanks' music drama That Thing You Do! (1996), the television drama Co-ed Call Girl (1996, with Jeri Ryan, Herta Ware, Marlene Sosebee, and Christopher Michael), the action thriller Eraser (1996, starring Vanessa Williams), the action drama Set It Off (1996), the horror thriller Mimic (1997, with F. Murray Abraham), the comedy Eight Days a Week (1997, with Mark L. Taylor, Catherine Hicks, Darleen Carr, Biff Manard, Annie O'Donnell, and Van Epperson), the television drama Gia (1998), the comedy Primary Colors (1998), the mystery thriller The X-Files (1998), the action comedy Rush Hour (1998), and the comedy The Other Half (2006). More recently, Coleman worked as assistant art director on the comedy Finding Neighbors (2013, with Mike Genovese) and received special thanks in the end credits of the horror thriller Alyce (2011, with Larry Cedar, Megan Gallagher, Tracey Walter, and Max Williams) and the short drama Neither and Both (2015). Being a commercial artist since the early 1980s, Coleman worked as art director and editor of the Washington DC music and arts paper "Duckberg Times" in the late 1980s. Since 1994 Coleman has owned Cooldaddy Media, a company which produces music, websites, and graphic designs. Using his artistic name Nick Stewart, he released as "The Absolution" several albums since 1993 and previously played and performed in several other bands. http://www.theabsolution.com/bio.htm He currently lives in Marina del Rey, California and conducts sailing charters and cruises and races aboard his Beneteau 331, Reliance. http://stucoleman.com/stu-coleman http://captainstu.com Star Trek appearances File:Serosian crewmember 2.jpg|Dead Serosian (uncredited) File:Dream species alien sleeping 3.jpg|Dream species alien (uncredited) File:Section 31 starfleet security 1.jpg|Holographic Starfleet officer (uncredited) File:Lounge guest 4, 2374.jpg|Holographic lounge guest (uncredited) File:Nuu'Bari hologram two.jpg|Nuu'Bari hologram (uncredited) External links * StuColeman.com – official company site * CoolDaddy.com – official company site * TheAbsolution.com – offical band site * Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers